<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolf Blood by Red_sun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567001">Wolf Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_sun/pseuds/Red_sun'>Red_sun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bruises, Car Ride, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_sun/pseuds/Red_sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Family is not always blood</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it! Comments and ideas/suggestions are very much appreciated</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max was running under the moonlight in the harbor streets. There was dirt on his feet and blood in his shirt. His heart was bouncing in his ears. He was tired but every inch of his body told him to run, he didn't know where to go. He was running away from his pack -if you could even call it that- he was running from his father the pack leader.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>6 months ago</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>January 1st, the day all 18 year old pups got to learn if they were going to be an alpha, a beta or an omega. Every pup got to the city hall the night before to run the tests. Everyone in the room was very excited but not Max, he dreaded this day he didn't want to know.</p><p> </p><p>The next day the 7 big packs of the city gathered waiting for the news. The mayor started announcing the alpha names, Max was praying to be an alpha, to make his father proud, but his name never came. The mayor then announced the beta names, Max though he would be a beta himself but instead he found out he was an omega.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Today</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Those past 6 months were insufferable. His dad locked him in his room alone like a prisoner, his dad kept saying him what a disappointment he was for him. He always talked diminishing about omegas and that the only thing they were good for was sex and making pups. That's why his pack only had two omegas.</p><p> </p><p>His dad was beating him, calling him an abomination, let the other pack alphas rape him when he wasn't in heat so that he wouldn't get pregnant, so he passed his first heat alone in agony, looking out of the small window.</p><p> </p><p>Today his dad came home drunk and started throwing furnitures at him. Max tried to avoid the items thrown at him but failed and he was pretty sure his arm was broken after being hit with a chair, but his father had left the door open so he started running.</p><p> </p><p>'Come here boy' he could hear his father screaming at him, but he didn't look back instead he run faster. </p><p> </p><p>He had one chance to get out of this goddamn hell hole and he wasn't going to waste it.</p><p> </p><p>He went through the woods so that he could be hidden by the tall oak trees and low bushes, he ran for his life, he couldn't back out now, if they cached him he would be dead.</p><p> </p><p>The bell of the church hit. It was 3 o'clock in the morning now. He was currently running in Brogge<br/>the infamous bad area of the city near the harbour he had never been there before on his own, a pack leader's son was not to be left alone in this area it was too dangerous, - although he doubted his dad would care about him-. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. An alpha he realise by the smell and before he knew it hew was against a cold wall he closed his eyes fearing of what was about to come next. What he didn't expect though when he opened his eyes was a big black fur wolf attacking the other alpha.</p><p> </p><p>'Are you okay?' The wolf said when he turned to his human form.</p><p> </p><p>'Thank you' he replied silently trying to catch his breath. </p><p> </p><p>'It's nothing mate I just smelled your distress and I had to act'</p><p> </p><p>Max remained silent he didn't know what to say the pain in his arm making him unable to think straight.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha approached the young omega who immediately flinched when he moved closer.</p><p> </p><p>'I'm not going to hurt you... But you need to see a doctor' the alpha looked worried - why did he care about omega? Why did he cared about him? Nobody did- Max was confused 'Doesn't your pack look for you? I can take you home if you want'</p><p> </p><p>Max sighed and told him the reason he had escaped from his pack he didn't know why he had opened up to this stranger - he was taught to hide his feelings in order to not look weak- and he didn't realise he had started crying until the alpha hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>'Come on I will take you to my pack, we will take care of you' Max continued crying but gave him a thankful nod.</p><p> </p><p>'I'm Daniel by the way'</p><p> </p><p>'Max'</p><p> </p><p>They got into Daniel's car heading to the red arrow pack mansion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Daniel's pov</strong>
</p><p>Daniel loved midnight car rides listening to music and singing -off beat with his not so talented voice but still- it relaxed him, it made him feel care free. His pack didn't mind him leaving late at night, on the contrary they always had a space in the pack nest waiting for him once he returned home. </p><p> </p><p>It was around 2:30 when his stomach started growling, he normally didn't stay that long however, it was a hot summer night and he stayed more enjoying the night breeze, unfortunately the only place to get food at this hour in the city was in Brogge. Brogge had beautiful medieval buildings with colorful windows but only pickpockets, prostitutes and drunk people walked on the harbor streets of Brogge. </p><p> </p><p>He decided to leave his car close to the city center and walk his way to the harbor as it was safer. He managed to find a small pizza shop still open, he ate and when he finished he started walking towards his car. He was a block away leaving Brogge when a strong smell hit him. Daniel didn't want to get involved but the smell only got stronger, the omega was clearly very stressed and in pain. He saw a drunk alpha and knew he had to act fast. He turned to his wolf form and pushed the alpha away before checking the young omega. </p><p> </p><p>The ride home was quiet, the omega wasn't very keen of alphas which was understandable, no one should be treated like that. Max had told him between sobs why he had run away from his pack, he was shocked and it made him feel sick to his stomach when he heard that. Daniel wanted nothing more than to rip Jos's head out, but he was driving and it wasn't a good idea to drive angry, so he tried - unsuccessfully- to dismiss those murdering thoughts and focus on the road. </p><p><br/> When they arrived Max had fallen asleep propably cause of exhaustion and so he carried him carefully to not wake him up inside. Seb and Lewis gave him a worried and confused look when he got inside, he placed Max on the bed in the small medical room while quietly explaining what happened to the pack leaders. Then he walked to the pack room where Pierre, Charles, Alex, Lando and Carlos where sleeping peacefully. He had to wake up Pierre to check Max's arm, which proved rather difficult mainly because Charles didn't want his boyfriend to leave the pack nest, but he eventually did.</p><p><br/><strong>The next morning</strong> </p><p>Max woke up with a headache in bed with a white cast in his left arm he didn't remember when he fell asleep last night. </p><p><br/>'Good morning Max', an omega with a french accent spoke to him. </p><p><br/>Max looked at him confused. The other omega smelling his confusion gave him a small smile</p><p>'I'm Pierre by the way, I'm a doctor, Daniel brought you here last night' Pierre nodded towards the chair next to the bed were the alpha was currently sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>He then offered him a cup of water and an aspirin, that he accepted with a smile. <br/>The door of the room opened a black hair alpha came in first followed by a blonde hair omega, he tensed. </p><p> </p><p>'Max this is Sebastian and Lewis the pack leaders' Pierre explained. </p><p>'I'm sorry for coming uninvited... I should propably leave' Max said sheepishly. </p><p><br/>Daniel woke up and stretched his arms over his head. </p><p><br/>'Calm down Max we don't want you to leave' Sebastian told him with a soft voice. </p><p><br/>'Daniel told us about you and we would like you to be a part of our pack' Lewis assured him comfortingly 'If that's alright with you of course' </p><p><br/>'I don't wanna bother you' Max shrugged </p><p><br/>'You really don't' Daniel answered him, with a warm smile and brown loving eyes that looked like honey when struct by the morning rays of the sun. Max, hadn't notice last night how good looking the Australian was, his sun-kissed skin, the messy black curls falling on his face carelessly. </p><p><br/>'So what do you say Max?' Lewis asked</p><p><br/>'I would like that' </p><p><br/>'Excellent Pierre will give you a tour and will show you your room' </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pack mansion was enormous and had at least 10 bedrooms even though most of the time everyone slept in the pack room. Pierre showed Max his room. The room was nothing like what his room used to be. The room smells like vanilla, the doors don't have locks and it even has a small balcony. He didn't know what he did to deserve this and to say he was overwhelmed would be an understatement. </p><p> </p><p>'Feel free to make any changes you want it is your room now' Pierre said.                   </p><p>Max was about to answer when there was a small knock on the door. </p><p>'Bonjour mon amour' Charles said before kissing his boyfriend. </p><p>'Max this is my mate Charles, Charles this is Max' </p><p>'Daniel told me about you, I came to tell you that breakfast is ready, everyone is waiting for you two' </p><p> </p><p>At the dinning room Max met the rest of the pack, Carlos, Lando and Alex. Alex was a beta which loved to cook, he had made them breakfast and it tasted heavenly - he could propably win masterchef Max thought, Max's favorite show, when he was allowed to watch tv he would always watch masterchef even though he was a terrible cook himself-. Everyone was really nice to him but he was more comfortable with the omegas of the pack Pierre, Lando and Seb. For some reason he wasn't able to look Daniel in the eyes without blushing - and oh my God he had a crush on Daniel, Max realized- </p><p> </p><p>Max had never considered of finding a mate, he was taught with the hard way when he was younger that true love only existed in fairy tales and therefore love was a waste of time. His dad was always bitter when he talked about mates, his mom had gotten a divorce when he was 6. His mother loved him and wanted to take him with him and go to Asla, but firstborn sons almost always were under the custody of an alpha. He knew that he would never see his mother again when she left. </p><p> </p><p>That night Max and the other omegas make a nest.</p><p>'Can I ask a weird question?' Max asks</p><p>'Sure go for it' Sebastian answers</p><p>'How do you know when you have found your mate?'</p><p>'Charles owes me 5 euros' Lando shouted. </p><p>'Lando!' Pierre said with an exasperated look</p><p>They spent about 2 hours talking about his crush and getting to know each other better before they fell asleep. </p><p>He has ages to sleep in a nest and for the first time in ages he feels safe and manages to sleep peacefully. </p><p> </p><p>Daniel was a rebellious independent alpha, when he became part of Lewis pack he though he was complete, but after 8 years since first joining the pack a lot has changed. Everyone else seems to have found their soulmate except from him, Lewis and Sebastian, Charles and Pierre, Carlos and Lando, hell even Alex was blinded with love the last few months giggling like a schoolgirl whenever he was on the phone with George. He didn't mind not having a mate, until he met Max.</p><p> </p><p> It was already two weeks after he first found him on the streets, his arm has almost fully healed, but Daniel can't help but think of kissing him every time he sees him in the house. He has to do something because he is driving him crazy. </p><p> </p><p>So Daniel does the one thing he does best, he invites Max for a midnight car ride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 8 o'clock when Daniel decided to ask Max to come with him for a car ride. He walked to the living room were Lando and Max were watching Frozen, Charles had made them watch this movie at least 20 times and Daniel propably new the lines by heart, but Pierre was in heat so the two omegas were cuddling alone on the floor in front of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>'Max do you want to come with me for a car ride?'</p><p> </p><p>Max nearly choked on his popcorn when he heard the question, was he daydreaming again? He blinked his eyes and Daniel was still standing besides the couch, this wasn't a daydream.</p><p> </p><p>'Uhm... Yes I would like that'</p><p>'Great I will wait for you in the garage at midnight'</p><p> </p><p>Daniel left the living room. And went to find the pack leaders. He spotted them cooking in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>'Lewis I'm going to take Max with me for a car ride, I thought you need to know'</p><p>'Careful Ricciardo, don't you dare hurt him' Sebastian growled.</p><p>'Seb' Lewis said trying to calm down his upset boyfriend.</p><p>'I would never do that'</p><p>'Good, cause I know where you live' Seb answered a small grin spreading on his face. 'Have fun' he added.</p><p> </p><p>'Someone's got a date!' Lando said giggling after Daniel left.</p><p>'I have never done this before, I'm so nervous... What am I going to wear, what if Dan doesn't like me, what if-' Max started mumbling.</p><p>'Relax, Daniel is clearly head over heels for you, he always go on car rides alone, you must be pretty special if he asked you to go with him'</p><p>'Now come, we need to find you something to wear' Lando added as he paused the movie and went towards his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Max ended up wearing blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and black shoes. Daniel wore black ripped jeans, a large hoodie and vans.</p><p> </p><p>'Hey' Max said sheepishly when he entered the garage.</p><p>'Hey Max, take a seat'</p><p> </p><p>Max nodded and walked towards the black car.</p><p>The first minutes in the car were quiet, only the radio music breaking the silence.</p><p> </p><p>'I don't know how to say this... Fuck but I really like you Maxie and it's not just my alpha instincts talking I genuinely like you'</p><p>'I think I like you more than just a friend as whell Daniel' Max said blushing.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel stopped on a red light and spared no second, immediately cupping Max face with his hands and kissing him, Max kissing back after. Lights went green and they drove to the mountain hill. City lights and night stars blinking in the dark sky.</p><p> </p><p>They sat on a bench looking over the city telling each other things they liked and giggling at jokes.They were talking for hours non stop, there wasn't akward silence like in the car, they completed each other. Max had never been this open to anyone before but for some reason he felt like he had known Daniel for ever even though he barely knew him for a month.</p><p> </p><p>It was 4 in the morning by now even though it felt like only an hour had passed and it had gotten chilli and Max started regretting not bringing a jacket with him. He tried not to show that he was cold but Daniel quickly figured it out and took off his hoodie now wearing only a purple tshirt with a logo of some band Max didn't know.</p><p> </p><p>'Here take my hoodie'</p><p>'Are you sure you will get cold'</p><p>'Yes don't worry, we should better go back home Sebastian is gonna kill me if we don't get back to nest'</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian was the pack mom. He was very protective of his pack and especially the pack omegas. Max still couldn't believe he was a part of it, he never experienced this weird feeling called unconditional love growing up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>The next day</strong><br/>Pierre's heat was over and he and Charles after 3 days came out of their room to eat breakfast with the rest of the pack, but something was different, Daniel wasn't there, even when he returned home late he was always up for breakfast. Daniel loved breakfast, food in general, Pierre wasn't sure how the Australian alpha managed to keep in shape.</p><p> </p><p>'Good morning' Charles said when they entered the dining room.</p><p>'Where is everyone else?' Pierre asked.</p><p>'Lewis is at the office, Alex and Lando decided to eat at the balcony and Max and Daniel are sleeping' Carlos answered before taking a sip from his coffee and continued talking to Sebastian.</p><p>'Dan is missing breakfast? What has happened in 3 days?' Charles was quick to point out</p><p>'Love happened' Carlos answered before Daniel and Max who was wearing only Daniel's hoodie - which was more like a dress on the small omega- and socks, entered the room.</p><p> </p><p><strong>A month later</strong><br/>Max started getting sweaty after he woke up. It was the first time having his heat after running away from his previous pack. He had gone in heat 4 times before and he was always alone for those days in excruciating pain, he dreaded the thought of it. He panicked. He looked around the nest but there was only Lando still sleeping everyone else had left.</p><p> </p><p>'Lando help me'</p><p>'5 more minutes'</p><p>'Please' the heat was getting stronger and Max could barely think straight to form a sentence.</p><p>The smell of heat hit Lando and he immediately got up, a concerned expression on his face.</p><p>'You should go to your room and get a shower to feel better, do you want me to get Daniel?'</p><p>'Can you get Seb?'</p><p> </p><p>Lando nodded and Max went to his room for a quick shower. He felt gross sweat all over his body, and slick in his pants, his cock hard. He needed an alpha his omega instincts screaming at him. The shower helped but only for a couple of minutes.</p><p> </p><p>'Max?'</p><p>'In here' Sebastian came to the bathroom and took Max who was now sitting on the edge of the bathtub on a hug.</p><p>'It's gonna be ok, I know it's scary' Seb soothed.</p><p>'Does it hurt... I have never been with an alpha' Max said blushing.</p><p>'You haven't knotted before? I thought you told me you had heat before'</p><p>'I had gone in heat before... just by myself I wasn't allowed to go with anyone else... ' he started sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian couldn't imagine how painful it must have been spending a heat alone, let alone your first one. He himself had more heats than he could remember, but he would never forget his first heat. First heats were lasting more than regular heats usually 5 days. What kind of monster would leave a poor 18 year old to suffer alone, God he wanted to kill each and everyone of Max's previous pack.</p><p> </p><p>'Hey hey its okay, the knot hurts a bit but you will feel better and I'm sure Daniel will be gentle with you - cause if not... Seb started thinking for a split second of all the ways to take revenge and make Daniel's life miserable- have you talked to Dan about it?'</p><p> </p><p>Max shook negative his head.</p><p>'I can tell him about it and get him here after, unless you want someone else or-'</p><p>'Dan need Daniel'</p><p>'Good, I will get Daniel' Seb gave Max a kiss on his forehead and went to find Daniel.</p><p> </p><p>'Maxy babe'</p><p>'Apha' his eyes had almost gone black the smell of the alpha intoxicating him. He run to the alpha to kiss him and touch him, the places were the alpha touched him relieving the burn. They moved to the bed Dan's hands on his waist making their way to his bum putting two fingers inside him and then another one. Max let out a moan.</p><p>'Please I'm ready' Daniel didn't need to be told twice and started thrusting into him, Max moaned and sobed from pain but mostly pleasure. After some minutes the knot formed inside Max, he whined and instinctively tried to move away.</p><p> </p><p>'Shh relax, it's uncomfortable but it will break in ten minutes and it will be better if you don't move'</p><p> </p><p>When the knot broke Dan went to the bathroom and returned with a wet cloth to clean him up. Afterwards, Max fell asleep on his alpha chest.</p><p> </p><p>'I love you Dan' he said before yawning and closing his eyes to sleep.</p><p>'Love you too Maxy' Dan said kissing Max's temple.</p><p> </p><p>The next wave of heat wasn't going to be too far away but it would do for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos highly appreciated 😊😊😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex gave Max and Lando a groceries list. Alex normally wouldn't let others do the shopping as they ended up buying a ton of chocolate and forgetting about half the thinngs he asked them to buy in the first place. But he was going to see George who was finally in town after a weekly business trip and in the worst case scenario they would order pizza for dinner. </p><p> </p><p>Lando and Max went to the supermarket.  After they finished shopping they started walking back home and stopped when 4 alpha surrounded them. Max almost dropped the shopping bags when he realised that they were no others than some of his old pack members. Lando growled and beared his teeth but it was no use they were outnumbered.</p><p> </p><p>'Longtime no see, hello Max' </p><p>'I think we should take this one back to teach him a lesson for leaving' The taller alpha said.</p><p>'I'm no longer part of your pack' Max answered.</p><p>'I don't think you are in a position to talk, besides your father will be glad to bring you back, I'm sure he will take good care of you and find a suitable punishment for your actions' another alpha added.</p><p> </p><p>They put them separately on the backseats of the two cars and started driving to the pack house. When they arrived they threw them in Max's old room in the basement. </p><p> </p><p>'Nooo let us go' Lando hissed. </p><p>'You can do what you want with me, just let Lando go, he doesn't belong to you, he isn't from this pack and he has a mate' </p><p>'Max no, you don't have to do that' </p><p>'Fine we gonna let this one go, he is useless anyways' the alpha said. 'Now leave before I change my mind' </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5 hours later</strong>
</p><p>Carlos had felt his mate anxiety through his mating mark and when 3 hours later he hadn't returned and neither him or Max answered their phones, his worst fear came alive. Something had happened to Lando and he wasn't there to protect him. </p><p> </p><p>'They should have been home by now... This is all my fault' Alex said pacing up and down in the living room.</p><p>'Alex this isn't your fault you are allowed to go on a date once in a while' Seb said comforting.</p><p>'Seb is right Alex, this is totally my fault I should have gone with them, I should be there to protect my mate and another unmated omega' </p><p>'Enough! This isn't no one's fault and blaming one another is not a solution. Seb said angrily. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was upset about the missing omegas. Pierre was crying in Charles chest and Daniel was ready to break the whole house down from his nerves and he was awfully lots quiet, the always smiling and babbling Australian acted like a different person. </p><p> </p><p>'His dad must have found them, we have to save them' Dan said breaking the silence.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos and Daniel were ready to kill those who kidnapped their omegas. Suddenly the bell rung. Lewis opened the door. He was whimpering tears in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>'Lando' Carlos came running to hug his mate.</p><p>'Where is Max?' Lewis asked.</p><p>'T-They got us... his old pack... he told them to keep him and let me go... I-I'</p><p>'Easy pup, take a breath' his mate soothed him. </p><p>'They shouldn't let me go, I should be there with him'</p><p>'Don't worry it will be okay, we gonna get him back' Lewis said. 'Do you know where the keep him?'</p><p>'In their pack house, it's near the forest'</p><p>'What are we waiting for let's get him back' Daniel said.</p><p>'He is part of our pack we ain't leaving him but we have to make a plan before storming in'</p><p>20 minutes later they had their plan and they were ready to go. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos highly appreciated. Thank you for reading😊😊😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>2 hours and 30 minutes earlier</strong><br/>
Max was relieved when they let Lando go, but also terrified that he was alone and he knew that sooner or later he would have to face off his father. Looking at his old room, memories began to flood him as the hours passed. All this pain, all this crying, the panic attacks. He hated this place.</p><p> </p><p>He was grateful that at least briefly he had the chance to experience what a pack was really like.  It was only a few months since Daniel brought him in his pack and it was the best 3 months of his life. He felt loved for the first time, he was happy, they tought him that being an omega didn't mean that he was lesser. They were his family not by blood but by choice and Daniel... Daniel was the best thing to ever happen to him.</p><p> </p><p>Max had stopped believing in fairytales a long time ago, yet for a moment he believed that he was the main character, that he would have his happy ending. 3 months. His fairytale lasted for 3 months.</p><p> </p><p>His train of thoughts ended when he heard the click on the door.</p><p> </p><p>'Max'</p><p>'Dad'</p><p> </p><p><strong>Now</strong><br/>
Daniel was driving way above the speed limit, it was only a 30 minutes drive to get to Max's old pack house but it felt like an eternity. He had to focus. In his car there was Pierre, Charles and Alex while in the second car was Lewis, Seb, Carlos and Lando.</p><p> </p><p>They would attack from the front and back door, everyone were ready to do whatever it takes to save Max. God what could Max possibly have done in his previous life to deserve this?</p><p> </p><p>When they finally arrived they heard loud voices from inside. They had to act fast.</p><p> </p><p>Max was tied with handcuffs in the stone wall. His face was almost unrecognizable from all the blood.</p><p> </p><p>'Yeah, I guess I'm a disappointment, and for what? Just for being an omega' Max was basically screaming by the end of his sentence.</p><p>'You stupid boy' a punch in the stomach 'You thought you could get away with that? By running away' a few kicks in his ribs making Max coughing blood.</p><p> </p><p>The basement door opened.</p><p>'Max is no longer part of your pack. He is a part of mine though so leave him alone' Lewis growled when he came in.</p><p>'This is none of your business Hamilton'</p><p>'We wanted to be polite but you leave us no choice' They all turned in their wolf forms baring their teeth. Daniel would already have killed Jos if Sebastian wasn't there to keep him in place.</p><p>'Pff you brought omegas with you, this is grown-ups business'</p><p> </p><p>They started fighting. But at the end Lewis pack won since they fought with their hearts and not with hate and misery. They had a goal and they would be damned if they didn't achieve that.</p><p> </p><p>'Never underestimate the power of the pack'</p><p>Jos tried to escape but Daniel held him against the door. He wanted to make him suffer.</p><p>'Daniel he isn't worth it, leave him alone, a wolf is powerless without a pack, let him live with the consequences' Charles called him. Daniel hesitated.</p><p>'Go to Max, he needs you' This was enough for Daniel to leave Jos, but not before making sure that he broke a few ribs of Jos ribs as a reminder to never mess up with them again.</p><p> </p><p><strong>The next day</strong><br/>
Max woke up in the white bedroom like he had 3 months ago when Daniel brought him in. But this time he wasn't afraid. No this time he was relaxed, happy, he felt loved and when he looked around the room he realized that the whole pack were sleeping next to his bed, they were worried about him they were protecting him. Yesterday he thought that his father was going to kill him, that no one was coming to save him. But he was wrong. He was lucky enough to be part of this pack and call these people family and he was finally home.</p><p> </p><p>Lando was the first to wake up who almost suffocated him with his hug, the rest following almost immediately he hugged everyone despite the pain in his body and he kissed Daniel. This was were he belonged. And he was happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last chapter, thank you for reading till the end! Tell me your thoughts. Thinking about making this a series and connecting it with a new story... but we will see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>